


In for a Penny in for a Pound

by idso



Series: Penny 'Verse [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Man on man lovin, Parenthood, Single Parents, bit of slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idso/pseuds/idso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregory Lestrade has a 16 year old daughter who lives with his exwife and her new boyfriend.<br/>meanwhile he tried to balance a career and his feelings towards the british government</p><p>(I suck at summaries)</p><p>update July 11th: it started out as a rated T thing but then I accidently went smutty</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IBegToDreamAndDiffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/gifts).



> So this is a bit of mind fluff that came to me on a bus trip home, and yes I know I've already got several fics in the works and people are asking for more chapters of those, blame my muse she is a total pain!
> 
> This is dedicated to IBegToDreamAndDiffer who egged me to write it when I came to her for advice, you are a total sweetheart and a glorious friend, sending much love your way!
> 
> This is un-betaed, so please be gentle with all my grammatical errors and spelling mistakes, I am not a native speaker.
> 
> remember Reviews makes the author happy
> 
> Disowner: I do not own this, The mighty Arthur Conan-Doyle does along with his little devils Mark Gatiss and Stephen Moffat

Greg was sitting in the café, tapping his fingers absentmindedly on the hardwood table, he was early for once, in all his adult life he had always been the one to arrive late - if he ever arrived that is. Being a workaholic was tough and even tougher on those around you.

Perhaps that was why Jules had left back then, taking their daughter with her, she was a good girl though, still daddy’s girl despite of the horrid divorce and the absence of the stereotypical dad.

  Lost in his thoughts he did not notice the slight cough and someone sitting down on the chair opposite him.

 _“Penny for your thoughts?”_ Came the stoic voice of the anticipated man.

Greg chuckled and looked up, he saw Mycroft sending him a concerned look.

                      _“Sorry Mycroft, I was just thinking about my daughter Penny”_ Greg smiled

                      _“Ah I see my choice of words making an undeliberate pun hence the chuckle”_ Mycroft loosened in his expression

                      _“Bang on there Holmes”_ Greg pointed at Mycroft and laughed _“Right I am famished, let’s get some grub”_ Mycroft nodded curtly and they ordered their food.

 

Two weeks later found Greg and Mycroft in Greg’s flat; Greg’s workday came to an abrupt stop, when one of the criminals he, John and Sherlock was pursuing through the underground had tackled him down an escalator, while Sherlock had been knocked hard into the tilled walls of the underground and sustained a slight concussion. Greg had miraculously not sustained any serious injuries, due to him landing on the perpetrator.  

Mycroft had arrived at the hospital minutes after they had, Sherlock merely snarled at his brother while John was fussing around Sherlock.

Greg was getting ready to leave when a figure entered his hospital room

                      _“Detective Inspector I hear you made a lucky escape today”_ Greg looked up and saw Mycroft looked at him with those piercing eyes

                      _“Yeah well, more than could be said on the wanker who tackled me, how is Sherlock?”_ Greg groaned at the pain in his back, he certainly wasn’t as young as he used to be.

                      _“Being as troublesome as he can muster with a slight concussion”_ Mycroft mused

                      _“Those poor nurses, are they releasing him today?”_ Greg smiled

                      _“Yes, Doctor Watson forced them to, saying he would be taking care of him back at 221B”_ Mycroft fiddled with his umbrella

                      _“Properly the only physician who could”_ Greg laughed and Mycroft joined in

                      _“Yes I supposed so, come Detective Inspector let me give you a ride home”_ Mycroft handed Greg him his coat.

                      _“I could just take a cab, don’t want to be a trouble”_ Greg took the coat

                      _“Oh I insist”_ Mycroft said firmly and who was Greg to deny the luxury of not having to hail a cab.

They went back to Greg’s flat near the Yard, Mycroft had insisted on accompany him all the way up, just to make sure Greg got in alright.

                      _“Thank you Mycroft, can I at least offer you a drink or something for your troubles?”_ Greg asked, deep down really hoping that Mycroft would accept.

                      _“That would be lovely thank you, though you rest and I’ll go get it”_ Mycroft removed his jacket and placed his umbrella, Greg sat down at the little dining set he had in his small kitchen.

                      _“There is some white wine in the fridge, though nothing nearly as posh as you might be used to”_ Greg bit his lip, it was a bottle he had been given at work, for his 15 year anniversary at the yard.

                      _“Do not fret Detective Inspector, I am sure it will be perfectly agreeable”_ Mycroft was bending over and looking into the fridge, Greg stared at the younger man’s perfectly round behind, he could not help himself. Mycroft turned around and Greg hoped he hadn’t noticed

                      _“Glasses?”_ Mycroft asked

                      _“Top left shelf and please Mycroft, call me Greg”_ Greg said, Mycroft got two wineglasses out, opened the wine and poured out two large glasses of wine.

                      _“Let’s go and sit in the living room, need to put up my old legs, if you don’t mind”_ Greg rose and walked out of the kitchen and into his living room.

_...._

                      They ordered in some Chinese food and chatted about this and that, mostly about Sherlock and all the absurdity in Greg’s career that had entailed following Sherlock’s instructions when it knocked loudly on his door, Greg looked at his watch, it was half past midnight.

                      _“Who on earth can that be?”_ Greg said grumpily, he shuffled over to the door, still sore from earlier, he opened to door, saw a flash of auburn hair and was holding a sobbing girl.

                      _“Boys are fucking stupid Da”_ Penny sobbed into Greg’s chest,

 _“What happened, Love?”_ Greg forgot his pain and hugged his daughter closed.

 _“I was at this party and this guy started to hit on me, I turned him down but he kept on coming on to me, when I said that I wasn’t fucking interested he started to grope me, saying that I was just playing hard to get, ended up punching him and ran out”_ Penny’s sobs started to die down and she looked up at her dad with puffy red eyes and her mascara running down her cheeks _“Please don’t tell mum! She would go fucking mental if she knew”_

 _“Not tell her you were at a party or that the bloke was hitting on you?”_ Greg wiped the tear soaked mascara of her cheeks and smiled. Penny giggled

                      _“Both, she thinks I was having a sleepover at Sarah’s house”_ Penny looked imploringly at her dad.

                      _“Sure thing love”_ Greg loosened his hold on her and they walked into the living room, Penny looked over and saw Mycroft

                      _“Oh Shit, sorry Da I didn’t know you had company”_ Penny tried her eyes and walked over to Mycroft.

                      _“Hi, I am this old geezer’s hopeless daughter Penny”_ Penny extended her hand to Mycroft

                      _“I am Mycroft Holmes”_ Mycroft took her hand and shook it

 _“Holmes, like in the bloke that helps Da at work?”_ Penny pointed her thumb back over at her dad

 _“Ah yes, I am his elder brother”_ Mycroft looked over at Greg _“Perhaps I should be going home”_ Mycroft said uncomfortably

                      _“Oh not for my sake, I’m sorry I ruined your evening”_ Penny said apologetically

                      _“You look like someone who could use a cuppa love, let me put on the kettle”_ Greg said as he walked over towards the kitchen.

                      _“Nah Da, let me do it yeah? You sit down with your mate and I’ll bring us all a refreshing cuppa”_ Penny winked at Mycroft and walked over to the kitchen.

                      _“God, I am so sorry about that Myc, but she’s my baby girl I can’t just...”_ Greg said but Mycroft stopped him

                      _“Do not apologize Gregory, she is your kin and ones will go through hell and back for them, look at me and Sherlock, though he does not realize it, I do worry about him, constantly”_ Mycroft send Greg a half smile.

                      _“Cheers mate, she is the only thing in this life which I am properly proud off”_ Greg smiled towards the kitchen.

                      _“She seems like a good young lady, and that the two of you have a tight relationship”_ Mycroft said softly

                      _“Yeah, I mean she lives with Jules because of my work hours, but we make time to spend time with each other, she seems not to mind though, she is a busy lady herself, she works in a bookshop and the rest of her hours she spends either with schoolwork or reading”_ Greg mused

                      _“Or the occasional party?”_ Mycroft asked cheekily 

                      _“Yeah well, teenagers are teenagers, I am not too hard on her on that, I mean I remember when I was sixteen, sneaking out to parties because my parents wouldn’t let me go, I’d rather let her so I know where she is and what she is doing, so she feels comfortable in trusting me”_ Greg stretched his legs onto the coffee table

                      _“Unconventional but wise I gather, since what she just told you about tonight’s events”_ Mycroft said and Penny walked in the living room with a tray heavily laden with tea things.

                      _“I didn’t know how you’d like your tea Mycroft so I made a tray instead, I found some biscuits too, hope they are allright, knowing Da’s eating habits you can always count on the cabinets being stocked with biscuits rather than proper food”_ Penny giggled and poured a cup for each of them.

                      _“How do you take yours Mycroft?”_ Penny asked

                      _“Dash of milk, no sugar” Mycroft answered_

 _“Here you go then my good sir”_ Penny handed Mycroft his cup and curtseyed. Penny handed Greg his and took her own cup and sat down on the sofa next to her dad, her back against his sides, Greg absentmindedly put his fee arm around her and gave her a half hug.

_“You seem very comfortable around your father Penny, very unlike most teenagers” Mycroft asked sipping his tea, finding it surprisingly good_

_“Yeah well, most teenagers doesn’t have such a cool Da like I do”_ Penny pushed her shoulder into Greg’s and smiled.

 _“I agree with you on that, I envy you, I did not have a good relationship with my father when I was a teenager, I was away in school, only coming home for the holidays being showed off like a prized poodle at a show”_ Mycroft looked down into his tea but tried to compose himself. He was a bit shaken when he felt a hand on his knee, Penny hand bent forward and looked him in the eye with those warm familiar chocolate brown eyes and said

 _“I am so sorry to hear that Mycroft”_ Penny smiled and sat back against her dad.

 _“Thank you Penny, how kind of you”_ Mycroft smiled, surprising the burning sensation in his eyes for this act of kindness had surprised him and warmed him.

 _“Do you have any kids yourself Mycroft?”_ Penny asked softly

 _“Sadly, I do not”_ Mycroft replied coolly

 _“Oh, no wife either?”_ Penny blurted out and Greg choked a bit on his tea, Mycroft shook his head

 _“A girlfriend?”_ Penny asked slyly

 _“No”_ Mycroft said firmly, catching on to her little game

 _“Boyfriend then?”_ Penny smirked

 _“Sadly no”_ Mycroft returned her smirk and finished his cuppa _“I think it is high time I left, thank you for a nice evening Gregory and it was a pleasure to meet you Penny”_ Mycroft extended his hands towards her, Penny sat down her cup, rose from the sofa and gave Mycroft a hug.

 _“You too Mycroft”_ Penny winked at him

 _“Goodbye Mycroft and thanks for everything today, you are a mate if I ever saw one”_ Greg followed Mycroft to the door and Penny cleared the table

_“Goodbye Gregory”_

_“Goodbye and Goodnight Myc”_ Mycroft and Greg smiled at each other and Mycroft left.

When Greg entered the kitchen Penny was doing the dishes.

 _“Well Da he was a nice bloke wasn’t he”_ Penny smirked as she washed their cups

 _“Yeah he is a good mate”_ Greg answered

 _“And he is single, like you”_ Penny turned towards her dad and winked

 _“Penny please, we are just mates”_ Greg ran his fingers over his face

 _“Oh please, I could cut the sexual tension in the room with a knife”_ Penny pointed at her father with the soapy dish brush.

 _“That’s it young lady, off to bed with you, you are clearly drunk out of your mind and talking nonsense”_ Greg laughed and pushed Penny towards her room. Greg had kept a room for her, which also worked as a guestroom when his brother came to visit from France.

 _“I had A beer at that party then left, alright Da I’ll leave the rest of the dishes to you then, so you can continue fantasizing about the dashing Mr Mycroft Holmes”_ Penny closed the door before the wet towel Greg has thrown towards her could hit her.

 _“Night Love”_ Greg yelled

 _“Night Da”_ Penny yelled back. Greg took care of the last of the dishes and went to bed, too knackered to fantasize about anything.


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, non betaed and all the mistakes are my own. 
> 
> hope it's readable
> 
> remember Reviews makes the author update faster

Chapter two

Greg woke up the next morning to the smell of frying bacon, god how he missed having someone else in the flat. He shuffled into the kitchens in his vest and boxers, it being a Saturday he did not bothered to get properly dressed.

                      _“Morning your highness, shall I serve the breakfast in the parlour?”_ Penny smiled

                      _“Morning Mrs Patmore, Nah I think I’ll be joining the staff in the kitchen this morning”_ Greg snickered

                      _“For shame! What shall the good Lord Holmes say if he hears you have been socializing with the staff”_ Penny said in a disgusted manner.

                      _“You have your ideas about me and Mycroft you have!”_ Greg said with a mouthful of toast. Penny just giggled and sat down opposite her dad with two servings of bacon and eggs

                      _“Have I ever told you how much I love you sweetheart?”_ Greg said as he began eating

                      _“Yes sir, but I could just stand to hear it again, ehm Da can I ask you something and it’s not about Mycroft”_ Penny looked thoughtfully at him over the rim of hear cup of coffee.

                      _“Anything honey”_ Greg stopped eating and looked at her

                      _“Would you mind awfully if I crashed here for the next week or so? Jeffrey’s kids are staying at the moment and they are driving me up the fucking wall, I mean they are nice enough kids but you know how a set of twin eleven year olds can be, and they’ll be here until next Sunday”_ Penny tried her best to send her dad her puppy dog eyes.

                      _“You know the deal, you have to ask your mum about it first, but yeah you can stay, though I might have to go into work quite a lot next week”_ Greg sipped his coffee, Penny had made real coffee and not the instant he had been used to, god he loved her.

                      _“Thanks Da, I think mum will let me, since she feels a bit sorry for me about the whole having the boys staying because Jeffrey’s stupid ex-wife left to Goa with her new lover boy”_ Penny bit into some bacon, Greg chuckled.

After they finished their breakfast Penny called her mum.

 _“Hey mum... yeah I am alright... I wonder would you mind if I stayed at Da’s place while the twins are in the house?... Yeah I know but... Mum they are driving me up the wall... But I need to study... Ehm I am at Da’s place... Well Sarah’s parents needed to go somewhere so they dropped me off here... okay... yeah... cheers mum I’ll pop over for some stuff later is that alright?... cheers... love you too bye...”_ Penny pocketed her phone and growled.

                      _“What’s up honey?” Greg asked_

 _“Mum, being a bit annoying, she don’t understand why I want out of the house but she let me in the end, can you drive me back to the house so I can get my stuff? And could you not tell her about yesterday, pretty please?”_ Penny squeezed her dad’s shoulder.

                      _“Sure honey, though as much as I love you, stop with the white lies okay?”_ Greg winced

                      _“Yeah I know Da, just mum always makes a big deal out of the little things”_ Penny sighed

                      _“Oh I remember that part of her vividly”_ Greg locked eyes with Penny and they both started laughing.

 

An hour later they arrived at their old but now Jules’ and Jeffrey’s house, Greg looked at it and heaved a sigh, 8 years he lived in that house, had it all, pretty wife, pretty daughter, successful career and a station car too, he missed it sometimes, but he and Jules didn’t work in the end.

                      _“Earth to Gregory Lestrade?”_ He heard his daughter call

                      _“Ah sorry just...”_ Greg sighed

                      _“...Thought about the old days?”_ Penny ended _“don’t okay, this works so much better and don’t give me the whole wouldn’t-you-have-been-happier-with-a-normal-family crap, because I wouldn’t, now let’s go and face the dragon”_ Penny got out of Greg’s old car, they would normally have taken his bike, but since Penny had to get a week’s worth of stuff it wouldn’t have fitted.

                      Penny locked herself inside and Greg stepped in and looked around; it looked nothing like it did when he lived there, Jeffrey was the artistic type, needed to be ‘zen’ pfft what a load of crap that was, all the walls where white, practically no furniture, nothing like Greg’s messy-but-comfy flat.

                      Jeffrey came in from the garden, he was wearing a very loose long v-neck shirt and baggy jean, his long hair was down and his beard longer than Greg remembered.

                      _“Greg, Hi I thought I heard the door”_ Jeffrey hugged Greg. Greg screamed internally but kept his cool, Penny came downstairs with a sports bag and her backpack with her laptop.

                      _“Oh hey Jeff, I didn’t think anyone was home”_ Penny looked apologetically over at Greg

                      _“I was just doing Thai Chi in the garden, Jules is at the store with the boys, enjoy your stay with your father”_ Jeff said and hugged Penny, she made a face to Greg and he tried to suppress his laughter. Penny walked to the door and they left for the car, Jeffrey followed them out and waved them goodbye in the doorway.

                      _“See ya you touchy feely hippie tosser”_ Penny said as she waved from the car, Greg smiled and drove away.

They returned home and Penny unloaded all her stuff in the room.

                      _“So any hardcore weekend plans Da?”_ Penny said after a while.

                      _“Well my weekend of hookers and drugs has now been successfully spoiled by my bastard child so I guess I’ll have to content myself to telly and reading casefiles”_ Greg smiled

                      _“Yeah I know, I should have been a spot on the sheet those 16 years ago!”_ Penny laughed.

                      _“Nah you are the best thing that ever happened to me kiddo”_ Greg ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead.

                      _“I know Da”_ Penny hugged her dad closely _“Would you mind awfully if I shut myself up in my room for a while? I kinda have to urge to be a moody teenager and browse the web”_

                      _“You go ahead love, wifi password is still the same, and you call if you need anything right?”_ Greg threw himself on the sofa, settled down with the stack of casefiles that was littering his coffee table.

And hour passed like this, Greg silently reading casefiles and Penny in her room, it was nice though, just the feeling of somebody else in the flat for a change. Greg’s phone chimed he picked it up from the table, a text:

**_Hello Gregory, I hope you are well from yesterdays exertions, I hope I am not disturbing your Saturday but I was wondering if you would like to have dinner tomorrow? – MH_ **

Greg smiled and started to text back

_Hiya Myc, I’m good, still a bit bruised but I’ve seen worse. I’d love to but I’ll be playing the single dad this week, Penny is staying until Sunday next, she needed a bit time away from home – Greg_

**_The invitations will of course extent to your daughter if you both like, I found her rather a charming young lady, I am glad to hear you have not sustained anything worse from my brothers ill judged attempts at solving cases – MH_ **

_Hang on, I’ll just ask Penny – Greg_

Greg walked over to Penny’s room, knocked silently

                      _“Come on in Da”_ Greg entered, Penny was sitting cross legged on the bed, her laptop in front of her _“What’s up daddio?”_

 _“Mycroft just texted”_ Penny wolf whistled _“No, stop it you, he asks if we’d like to have dinner with him tomorrow”_ Greg really hoped Penny would go, going to dinner at the guy you’ve been eyeing for a while with your daughter might be a bit awkward but needs must.

 _“I could stay home Da, let you go, I don’t want to cockblock you!”_ Penny smirked

                      _“How the hell do you know these words?”_ Greg exclaimed,

                      _“The internet is a marvellous place Da, get used to it”_ Penny pointed at her laptop

                      _“Well he seems like he wants you to go, said and I quote that I found you a rather charming young lady”_ Greg chuckled.

                      _“Well then, I have to go and prove it otherwise, you text your beau and tell him we’d be delighted to join his lordship for supper in the morrow”_ Penny said in a mock-posh voice.  Greg grabbed his phone and tabbed away

                      _Penny and I would love to come to dinner tomorrow – Greg_

_**Glad to hear, I’ll send my car over at half past six – MH**_

                      Greg smiled and went back to his case files. The rest of the Saturday was spend like this, only broken by Penny popping down to the shops to get supplies for dinner which she promised to cook. Penny luckily took after her Da when it came to cooking, her mum was a god awful cook while Greg was fantastic, must be the French in him that just knows how to make good grub.


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again all mistakes are mine.
> 
> tell me if you find any I missed.
> 
> A big thank you to Dreamer for all her wonderful encouraging words, I love you babe!
> 
> I am posting this as I go along
> 
> enjoy and Remember to review!

Sunday evening at a quarter past six had Greg and Penny dressed and ready for dinner at Mycroft’s, Greg had been there once or twice before, he had dressed smartly; dark jeans, a duck blue shirt and a dark blazer.

Penny stepped out of her room and Greg breath hitched; his baby girl was dressed like a young lady, she wore a 50s styled purple dress with black heels and her auburn hair was up in a messy bun.

                      _“Oh love you look beautiful”_ Greg said

                      _“Always the tone of surprise, you clean up good too Da, shall I do for the good Lord Holmes?”_ Penny curtseyed and giggled.

                      _“You’d do for the queen darling, now I think I hear the car, let’s go my dear”_ Greg smiled and they walked down the two flights of stairs and into the large black Bentley that was waiting for them

                      _“Phew, fancy huh?”_ Penny whistled

                      _“Yeah well, Mycroft doesn’t do things by halves”_ Greg said.

It was a 20 minute drive from Westminster to Kensington, traffic was murder, they exited the car and walked over to the while Georgian townhouse, and they met Mycroft at the door

                      _“Mr and Miss Lestrade for Lord Holmes”_ Penny said and curtseyed, Mycroft humoured her and bowed kissing her hand

                      _“A pleasure my good lady, Hello Gregory do come in”_ Mycroft let them into the house and through to the parlour.

                      _“What a lovely home you have Mycroft, I guess you have a pretty well paid job because Da would never afford anything like this”_ Penny turned and saw the look on both men’s faces _“Not that there is anything the matter with the flat Da, it’s home you know”_ Penny kissed her dad’s cheek

                      _“I occupy a minor position in the British government and as the eldest Holmes I inherited most of the Holmes estate when my father passed away, but enough of that can I offer you anything to drink?”_ Mycroft said awkwardly

                      _“Vodka martini please, three olives”_ Penny said casually and Mycroft made a noise between a choke and a cough.

                      _“I’m just pulling your leg Mycroft, I take whatever non alcoholic you have lined up, though by the looks of it Da could use something alcoholic”_ Penny smiled

                      _“Wine alright Gregory?”_ Mycroft asked bemused and Greg nodded, Mycroft walked over to a bar arrangement in the one corner of the parlour and poured two glasses of wine and a glass of what looked like pink lemonade, Greg turned to Penny and whispered

                      _“Penny I love you but please behave yourself a bit love!”_ Penny just shook her head

                      _“Can’t do that Da, I am my father’s daughter”_ Penny giggled and Greg joined in, Mycroft came back with the drinks

                      _“What’s the joke?”_ he asked

                      _“Just my little rascal here behaving badly”_ Greg patted Penny’s head

                      _“I do not, I am a perfect example of a well behaved lady”_ Penny sipped her drink

                      _“Shall we sit down, I believe dinner is ready”_ Mycroft led his guests into the dining room and they sat down Mycroft at the end of the table with Penny on his left and Greg on his right. A man with a fancy suit and bald head served the first course to them; a soup of sorts, Penny took a spoonful and tasted it.

                      _“Cor this is delicious Mycroft, did you cook it yourself?”_ Penny said and shuffled down another spoonful

                      _“Ah no, I must admit I am not a very great cook, I never had the chance to learn growing up, and I inherited George here from my father when he passed away and I did not want to deprive the man of his job”_ Mycroft smiled and gulped a spoonful of the soup down

                      _“Which is very great of you Myc”_ Greg said and warm chocolate brown eyes met watery grey.  They finished their first course and made idle chitchat, the second course came and revealed itself to be a sort of roast

                      _“I did not take you for a roast sort of man Myc”_ Greg said

                      _“Yes well I thought since it was Sunday and we have the pleasure of your daughter it is a general custom to have a Sunday Roast”_ Mycroft took a sip of his wine.

                      _“It looks and smells lovely Mycroft, very kind of you”_ Penny smiled big and started on her food, they ate and chatted, Mycroft asked Penny about her job in the bookshop and she told vividly of the many customers and the peaks of reading a book pre-launch.

 _“You are a great reader then Penny?”_ Mycroft asked in his polite manner

                      _“You bet, though not something I got from Da, Da is more a telly kinda bloke, it’s the James in me that likes books and art”_ Penny bit into a piece of potato.

                      _“Yes I mean to ask, your said Miss Lestrade when you entered, you have not your mother’s surname?”_ Mycroft looked briefly over at Greg who was looking nervously between to two.

                      _“Nope, mum changed her name when she and Da split up; she wanted me to do it too but I wouldn’t, I mean everybody is called James, Lestrade is so much cooler and Da’s family is French so that is pretty awesome!”_ Penny said and dried her lips on her napkin.

                      _“Do you speak French Penny?”_ Mycroft asked

                      _“Well not really, I know a bit for when_ _my uncle visits but he doesn’t come very often”_ Penny shrugged.

                      _“My French is terrible too, I was sent to live with my English relatives when I was 5, my mum and dad couldn’t afford having me around so I was shipped over like bad cargo”_ Greg sent a crooked smile but Mycroft could tell they had hit a soft spot.

                      _“Well may I just say how lovely it is that both of you wanted to join me this evening”_ Mycroft raised his glass in salutation.

                      _“And we are glad to be invited”_ Penny and Greg replied, George came to fetch their plate and Greg excused himself to the loo, while Greg was away Penny turned towards Mycroft

                      _“Mycroft can I ask you something?”_ Penny looked serious

                      _“Of course”_ Mycroft replied stoically

                      _“Do you fancy my Da”_ Penny supported her face on her hands

                      _“That is a very direct and personal question Penny”_ Mycroft fumbled with his napkin

                      _“Yeah well I like it to be direct, well let me rephrase that, IF you fancy my Da I just wanted to say go for it yeah? I mean he has been perpetually single the last 8 years, I think he’d one nighters once in a while but I haven’t been introduced to anybody yet, you seem like a good sort of bloke and man you two really need to wake up and smell the sexual tension between you two!”_ Penny chuckled and Mycroft almost dropped his glass.

                      _“Well, I though your father was...”_ Mycroft trailed off

                      _“Straight? Nah his very much Bi, he told me when I was fifteen, that he loved me no matter what gender I preferred and that he himself was attracted to both genders, I mean love it love right? All this abomination bullshit the Jesus Zombies blurts out are utter nonsense and if you don’t mind me saying so, you make my Da smile like I’ve never seen before and you have my seal of approval to go ahead and snog my Da senseless”_ Penny had walked over and put her hand on Mycroft shoulder

                      _“I err thank you Penny, it was very considerate of you”_ Mycroft put his own hand over Penny’s

                      _“Now I will stay for dessert, then tell Da I have period pains go home and then you two should really do something about that tension alright?”_ Penny walked back to her seat and Greg returned a moment later.

                      _“What did I miss?”_ Greg said looking at Mycroft’s confused face as he entered the room

                      _“Nothing big, we were discussing boys”_ Penny winked

                      _“Oh err okay”_ Greg said not buying it

                      _“Dessert anyone?”_ Mycroft asked

                      _“Oh yes please”_ Greg said taking a gulp of water. George came in with three individually served trifles and some dessert wine, they ate joyfully, Mycroft and Greg were starting to feel the buzz of good wines, Penny just looked between them. It had been years since she’d seen her Da smile like he was now, Mycroft also seemed to soften when they chatted idly away. Penny looked at her phone, it was coming up to nine, perfect time to get period cramps and let the lads get on with it.

                      _“Ouch”_ Penny winched at grabbed around her stomach

                      _“What’s wrong honey”_ Greg stopped.

                      _“Oh you know, the endless joys of being a girl”_ Penny winced again and Greg looked confused

                      _“Right no beating around the bush with you Da, period cramps, my ovaries are trying to punish me for not being pregnant!”_ Penny blurted out

                      _“Right, let’s go home then”_ Greg looked worried but a bit disappointed too.

                      _“No Da, I don’t want to spoil your evening again, but if Mycroft’s driver would be a mate and drive me home so I can get some paracetemol in me and a hot water bottle on my tummy that would be great”_ Penny looked imploringly at Mycroft

                      _“Of course my dear”_ Mycroft got out his phone, texted something rather quickly and smiled

                      _“The car would be ready in five minutes”_ Mycroft said softly

                      _“I’ll go and fetch your coat love”_ Greg said and exited the room, Mycroft looked over at Penny

                      _“I think you will find your Oscar in the mail tomorrow”_ Mycroft cocked his eyebrow

                      _“Yeah well, the 3 years in drama club paid off, now promise me you two do something about this”_ Penny pointed between Mycroft and the door which Greg had walked out of

 _“I will try my best”_ Mycroft smiled and took Penny to the hall where Greg was waiting.  Penny took her coat from her dad and gave him a hug, she turned to Mycroft and hugged him too.

 _“Thank you for a fantastic evening Mycroft, see you later Da”_ Penny kissed her dad’s cheek and walked over to the waiting Bentley. When seated in the car behind tinted windows she started to giggle as she saw Mycroft and Greg re-entering the house again.

 _“I am a matchmaking mastermind I am”_ Penny said to herself and dug out her phone, browsing Tumblr.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, not betaed and I am sure filled with a million mistakes.
> 
> This is for Ash aka Ibegtodreamanddiffer you wonderful WONDERFUL creature.
> 
> Love you babe!
> 
>  
> 
> Remember to review I'd like to know what you people think about this.

Greg and Mycroft walked back into the house and towards the dining room.

                      _“Poor girl, hope she’ll be alright”_ Mycroft said and looked at Greg, Greg was looking at him with a strange look in his eyes and his arms crossed

                      _“Myc, I know my girl and she was NOT in pain, what the hell happened between you two while I was in the loo?”_ Greg and Mycroft walked back into the house and Mycroft fidgeted a bit before he spoke.

                      _“She wanted to give us a.... ehm.... bit of space”_ Mycroft looked at his shoed but peaked up at Greg.

                      _“Space? Oh god did she say something to you about you and me? I am going to ground her for years”_ Greg tightened his fists and gritted his teeth.

                      _“Nothing to upset me Gregory, now come I have some rather excellent Scotch to take your mind off matters”_ Mycroft put his hand to the small of Greg’s back and let him into his library.

                      Greg sprawled himself over one of the large leather armchairs and accepted the crystal container of amber liquid gladly, he took a generous swig of it, feeling its strong warmth spread down his throat.

                      _“Mmmh this is very good”_ Greg closed his eyes and relished in the taste.

                      _“I am glad you think so Gregory”_ Mycroft sat down in the chair opposite Greg. Mycroft toyed a bit with his glass, his fingers twitching slightly.

                      _“So now what”_ Greg said, Mycroft looked up and saw Greg was leaning forward, his elbows on his knees.

                      _“I do not know what you mean Gregory?”_ Mycroft said nonchalantly

                      _“Oh come on Myc, we’re both far too old to be beating around the bush, my Penny gave me a look before she left, a look I only know as I-know-something-Da-and-I-think-you-do-too”_ Greg ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair _“I haven’t really done this in fucking years so here goes; I like you Myc, you’re a mate”_ Greg laughed a bit _“The only real mate I’ve had for years, but I think we both want, well more”_ Greg looked hesitantly up at Mycroft who was listening intently his hands steepled under his chin as he leaned a bit forward.

                      _“I have valued our friendship dearly these years; I have rarely met people who have so... understanding in the difficulties of my work hours”_ Mycroft looked Greg in the eye, the words were hovering over them, dying to be spoken but too scared to be disregarded once spoken.

                      _“Let me ask you this”_ Greg asked and shifted his pose _“How does this make you feel”_

 _“What do y... mmmmpff”_ Mycroft was cut short by Greg’s lips colliding softly with his own, the kiss was gentle and chaste. Greg withdrew and looked anxiously over at Mycroft who had a bit of a dazed look on his face he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times.

                      _“God, I shouldn’t have... shit sorry Myc, let... let us just forge.. umf”_ Greg never got to finish his sentence because Mycroft had jumped out of his chair and crushed their lips together once again, this time the kiss was more fierce that the latter, wanting, speaking the words that was yet to be said.  Mycroft and Greg broke the kiss, gasping for air. Greg chuckled a bit and looked up at Mycroft

                      _“You didn’t really answer my question Myc”_ Greg smiled

                      _“I thought actions spoke louder than words?”_ Mycroft returned the smile

                      _“So, I am guessing that you liked that”_ Greg ran his hand through Mycroft’s hair.

                      _“I did, very much Gregory, would I be too impertinent as to request an encore?”_ Mycroft leaned into Greg’s touch.

                      _“I’d be my pleasure though let’s move onto the sofa, I am not as young as I used to be and we’re going to do our backs in like this”_ Greg smiled and rose, twining his fingers with Mycroft’s and leading him out of the library and into the living room. Greg sat down and motioned Mycroft to join him.

                      _“I do not know exactly how to proceed, Gregory, it has been some years since I last courted somebody”_ Mycroft looked down at his fingers

                      _“Well first of; relax Myc, it’s just me yeah? And second just kiss me and let us see where it goes alright?”_ Greg cupped Mycroft’s face and leaned in for another kiss.

The kiss started off gentle; just a slight press of lips, Greg’s were rough while Mycroft’s were smooth as silk. Greg could feel how Mycroft’s body started to relax, Greg tried to turn them so they were lying on the sofa, and he found that Mycroft gladly complied.

                      Greg was lying halfway on top of Mycroft, his left leg between Mycroft’s two long ones. Greg could feel Mycroft’s tongue poking slightly at his lips and he gladly let the velvet muscle in. Greg revelled in the taste of Mycroft; Scotch, peppermint and something incredibly aphrodisiac which he took to be all Mycroft’s unique taste.

They kissed like this for a while before Greg dared to go further; he kissed the side of Mycroft’s swollen mouth, he continued his kisses along the younger man’s jaw line and down his throat. Greg felt the vibrations of Mycroft’s moans through the skin and smiled

 _“Oh you like that do you”_ Greg smiled into Mycroft’s skin

 _“mmmhmm”_ was all Mycroft would utter at the moment.

 _“Well then, Mr British Government let us find out what else you like”_ Greg started to unbutton Mycroft’s waistcoat, desperate to get skin on skin. Greg struggled a while with the many layers of the politician’s posh attire but he got there eventually after a bit of awkward shuffling.

Greg rose a bit and looked down at his handy word; Mycroft was still in jacket, shirt and waistcoat though the latter two was buttoned up exposing an ivory chest slightly coated in auburn hair and a great deal of freckles.

 _“God Mycroft you are so unbelievably gorgeous”_ Greg bowed down and started to kiss the white skin along the younger man’s collarbone while his hands were caressing the sides of his chest, Mycroft’s hand had found its way into Greg’s hair.  Greg let out an involuntary moan at the touch which only egged him further on.

 _“Mycroft can I... would you... fuck how is it you make me stutter like fucking a teenager?”_ Greg shook his head and laughed softly.

 _“I do not know my dear Gregory, but the answer to your question is yes”_ Mycroft had raised himself on his elbows and were looking very confidently into Greg’s chocolate brown eyes.

 _“Right, uhm, bedroom?”_ Greg stuttered and smiled awkwardly

 _“Follow me Gregory dear”_ Mycroft rose and took Greg’s hand. Greg took it and followed Mycroft silently through the vastness of the Georgian house, filled with the anticipation of finally realizing, what to him had been years of fantasies and desires. They reached a room on the second floor and Mycroft opened the door. It was a gorgeous room, decorated in a perfect mix of Victorian furniture and modern design.

Mycroft shed his already loose clothes leaving just his pants on, he looked at Greg and cocked an eyebrow

 _“I believe the custom is to follow suit Gregory dear”_ Mycroft approached Greg and began to undo his shirt buttons.

 _“Shit, yeah sorry Myc but when a good show offers itself, who am I to look away?”_ Greg smiled and leaned in to kiss Mycroft again, he felt the long smooth fingers working gently their way through the fabric of his shirt, removing both jacket and shirt in one swift movement. Mycroft unbuckled Greg’s belt and removed his trousers so he too was in only his pants.

                      Mycroft bit his lip and looked down at the already tenting fabric on his partner’s groin.

                      _“Myc, you okay? If you don’t want to it’s okay you know”_ Greg said softly.

                      _“I do want to, it has just been, well some times since I last was in this position, I was a great deal younger and well more fit than I am now”_ Mycroft caressed the slight softness of his stomach

                      _“Well Mr Holmes”_ Greg stepped forward caressing his hands on Mycroft’s stomach _“I must tell you how I personally like my men soft rather than slim”_ Greg planted a kiss on Mycroft’s shoulderand continued his kisses down on Mycroft’s chest. Greg pushed Mycroft backwards until they were on the edge of the large four poster bed. Mycroft took the hint and sat down on the bed. Greg straddled the younger man’s hips and continued his kisses until he reached the small sensitive nub that was Mycroft’s left nipple, Greg smiled as the gesture was rewarded with a slight hiss from the recipient.

                      _“What would you like me to do Myc”_ Greg said in his best try at a seductive voice.

                      _“Anything Gregory, I want everything you want to give me”_ Mycroft had placed his hands back in Greg’s course hair.

                      _“hmmm let’s see”_ Greg smiled against Mycroft’s skin as he was kneeling on the floor his face hovering over the raised red fabric over Mycroft’s groin. Greg kissed just above the rim of the red boxers and poked his tongue under it, Mycroft moaned, desperate after any touch now.

Greg smiled and in one fluid movement he removed the fabric leaving Mycroft completely and gorgeously naked. Greg smiled at the sight; Mycroft laying pliently just awaiting his touch, his long ivory cock juttering up from a nest of auburn curls, shining at the crown. Greg licked the skin from the navel and down to the nest of curls.

                      _“Do you like this?”_ Greg smiled, loving the teasing, Mycroft only responded with a sound that was unmistakably a _fuck yes._

                      _“How about this then”_ Greg laughed and licked a long stripe up the underside of Mycroft’s aching cock.

                      _“Oh Fuck Greg”_ Mycroft hissed

                      _“My oh my what a foul mouth you have Mr Holmes, perhaps I shall have to stuff it with something sometime”_ Greg said huskily and Mycroft whimpered. Greg smiled deeply to himself, he was feeling awfully good right now, knowing that it was him who was making one of the most powerful men in Britain whimper.

                      Greg hesitated for a moment before he gulfed down the entirety of Mycroft’s long ivory cock, Mycroft bucking his hips making Greg choke slightly. He continued his ministrations and felt his own cock growing even harder in his boxers; Greg reached down and massaged his shaft softly while he was doing wonders with his tongue on Mycroft’s cock.

                      _“Oh fuck Gregory I... I am close... you... you have to... to”_ Mycroft panted but Greg kept sucking like his life depended on it, while getting himself off.

                      _“Greg... Greg.... FUCK... GREEEEEEEEG!”_ Greg felt Mycroft come in his mouth and he gulped down every drop.

                      _“Oh god Oh fuck fuuuuck fuuuuuuuuuck!”_ Greg came too and threw himself on the bed next to Mycroft, both men was panting heavily and Greg started to giggle.

                      _“What are you finding so amusing Gregory”_ Mycroft said out of breath.

                      _“I just came all over your carpet, which properly cost more than my entire flat”_ Greg laughed louder now.

                      _“I’d gladly pay to have that cleaned if it meant that you would do THAT again”_ Mycroft joined in the laughter but went silent _“Will you stay the night?”_ Mycroft looked hopefully over at Greg

                      _“Oh yeah, I don’t think I’d be able to stand, I am not as young as I used to be”_ Greg chuckled.

                      _“mmmh but never looked any more sexy than you do now I am sure”_ Mycroft kissed Greg deeply tasting his own release in his lover’s mouth. Greg felt himself drifting off,

                      _“Oh shit, better text Penny and tell her I won’t be home tonight, fuck I can already picture the smug look on her face”_ Greg walked over to his discarded trousers and fished out his phone.

_Hiya Love, I won’t be coming home tonight, I am staying at Mycroft’s tonight, yeah you where right you little shit, sleep tight love you Da xxx_

It didn’t take long before his phone beeped

_ Haha I am always right, remember to stretch or you might pull something ;) say hello to my new step-dad yeah? Love you too loverboy  xx _

Greg smiled, went over to the bed and laid down next to Mycroft who snuggled into his chest.

                      _“Night Myc, thank you for a lovely evening”_ Greg kissed the top of the younger man’s head.

                      _“Goodnight Gregory dear and likewise”_ Mycroft mumbled against Greg’s chest and felt him smile against it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this is for Dreamer in all her glory!
> 
> The next chapter will be an epilogue
> 
> hope you enjoy this!
> 
> remember to review

Greg woke up the next morning feeling more relaxed than what he had done in years, in a bed so utterly comfortable and beside a partner he thought he’d like to snuggle against for the rest of his life.

                        _“Good morning Gregory”_ Greg turned and saw Mycroft sleep stricken face gorgeously framed by ruffled hair, Mycroft had ended up as the big spoon during the night.

                      _“Morning Myc, sleep well?”_ Greg turned and kissed Mycroft’s nose

                      _“I do not think I have ever slept so well my dear Gregory”_ Mycroft was now resting his head on Greg’s chest stroking random patterns to the tanned flesh with his index finger. Mycroft bent his head and kissed Greg’s chest, trailing kisses all the way up his neck, along his jaw line and finishing off by thoroughly snogging Greg senseless.

                      _“I hate to say this, my dear Gregory but I have a meeting at noon today and the ambassador will not wait”_ Mycroft’s normally ice cold eyes looked softly – almost apologetically at Greg.

                      _“I know Myc, perhaps I should get back to Penny as well, but I must say yesterday turned out way better than what I had imagined”_ Greg smiled and ran his callused fingers up and down the soft freckled span of Mycroft’s arms and Mycroft shivered slightly.

                      _“You... you really think so?”_ Mycroft said hesitantly

                      _“Oh come off it Myc, I’ve fancied you for ages now but thought you would have nothing to do with a simple and old DI like me”_ Greg kissed Mycroft’s shoulder

                      _“You are not old Gregory dear and I must admit your silver hair does wicked things to me”_ Mycroft chuckled and ran a hand through the spiky silver hair.

                      _“mmmmh”_ Greg hummed leaning into the touch _“When do you need to get ready and head over to the office?”_  Mycroft leaned over and looked at the bedside clock.

                      _“I need to get ready in two hours time”_ Mycroft cocked an eyebrow _“Why do you ask?”_

                      _“Oh I think you have deduced that already Myc”_ Greg said leaning over to kiss his lover, the kiss started out as soft, gentle but moved on to something more wanting.                                         Greg’s hands travelled southwards carefully tracking every nook and crannies of Mycroft’s skin, hovering slightly over the perk peaks of harden nipples. Greg gently pinched the hardened flesh which was rewarded with a hiss from his younger lover; Greg smiled and kissed down Mycroft’s throat, stopping to make his mark on the pale flesh just below the collarbone.

                      Greg reached the soft curls below Mycroft’s navel and moved down to caress Mycroft’s already leaking cock, Mycroft whimpered at the touch, aching for more.

                      _“Greg, please”_ Mycroft pleaded

                      _“Please what, Mr Holmes”_ Greg purred against the pale skin of Mycroft’s neck

                      _“Anything, everything”_ Mycroft sobbed

                      _“As you wish”_ Greg raised his hand and licked a generous amount of saliva on the palms of it, he moved to line his own aching cock up to his lovers and took them both in hand.

                      _“Yes, fuck”_ Mycroft hissed and Greg moved his hand hard and fast, this was not to be as gentle as last night, they needed this to be rough, quick and hard. Greg felt his own orgasm coming sooner than he expecting, oh the things this man did to his libido.

                      _“Greg, I... I am close... pleased... make... make me come!”_ Mycroft panted and Greg jerked faster

                      _“Fuck Myc... I.... I’m...”_ Greg hissed

                      _“Me... me too.. oh fuck oh Greg... fuck... FUCK... GREEEEEEG”_ Mycroft yelled and started to come, Greg followed after and came streaming his lover’s name.

                      Greg crashed onto Mycroft and they stayed like this for a minute, trying to get their breaths back. Greg rose and felt the stickiness on both their stomachs.

                      _“Shower?”_ Mycroft asked

                      _“Yes please”_ Greg responded.

They showered and had a bit of breakfast before Mycroft had to start getting ready for his meeting, they both stood awkwardly in the hall to say goodbye.

                      _“Well, this has been... eh... fun?”_ Greg giggled

                      _“Indeed it has”_ Mycroft joined in the giggling _“I’ll ring or text you whenever I am free again, sadly this week is very busy for me, with the summit approaching”_ Mycroft  apologized

                      _“Hey, don’t apologize to me Myc, I understand how crazy your work week can be, mine is hell too. We’ll find time, we always have”_ Greg kissed Mycroft hard, lingering in the kiss

                      _“Until next time my dear Gregory”_ Mycroft sighed

                      _“Until next time Myc”_ Greg grabbed his coat and walked out to the car waiting for him, he grabbed his phone and texted Penny to let her know he was going home.

_Hey Penny, going home now so you’d better send out all the dealers and prostitutes before I return ;) love Da._

A reply came seconds later

_ Oh shit, Da please more than a ten minute warning, I need to clean out the coke in the bathroom first ;) hope you enjoyed your evening see you soon_

                      Greg reached his humble building and walked up the stairs to his flat; he locked himself in and could smell the deliciousness of brewing coffee.

                      _“Honey I am hooooome”_ Greg called out and Penny came out from the kitchen.

                      _“Hello there loverboy”_ Penny planted a kiss on her Da’s cheek _“So should I be referring to Mycroft as step-Da now or?”_

 _“Oh shut it you”_ Greg mock punched Penny’s shoulder

                      _“What? I just want my dear old Da to be happy, that’s all”_ Penny hugged Greg tightly

                      _“And that I am my love, it’s been a long time since I have felt this good”_ Greg smiled

                      _“Sex does that to ya”_ Penny winked.

                      _“Hey how would you know”_ Greg poked his tongue out at his daughter

                      _“Oh you know as the town-slut I have quite the appetite”_ Penny giggled _“now seriously I am glad the two of you got together, he seems like a great bloke Da and you look so happy”_ Penny said while making a tray of coffee and biscuits. They walked into the living room where they turned on the telly and had their coffees while watching re-runs of Top Gear on Dave.

Penny broke the silence after an episode _“When will you see him again?”_

                      _“I don’t know love, he is very busy this week so we’ll see each other when we can, I mean we both have mad work hours”_ Greg absentmindedly touched his phone in his pocket.

                      _“Alright Da, oh and I’ll be home late tomorrow, Sarah and I are going to hang out after school”_ Penny said, Greg cocked an eyebrow at his daughter

                      _“Not going drinking, going to the city centre to go window shopping and such, you know girly stuff”_ Penny sighed

                      _“I know love, I’m just pulling your leg”_ Greg kissed the top of Penny’s head and they continued watching Top Gear and drinking coffee.

oOo

                      The week passed quickly, Greg was busy with a horrendous drug-rape case which Sherlock and John helped him with, Greg was uncertain whether Sherlock knew about his and Mycroft’s recent development or not but it did not matter right now.

                      Penny was in and out of the flat all week; schoolwork, friends and work kept her busy but she tried as much as she could to cook proper dinners for her and her Da. Mycroft called once in a while and Greg shut himself in his bedroom, Penny respecting their privacy, just chuffed her Da was happy. On Friday Greg came home from work with a tiered look on his face yet with a smile on his lips.

                      _“Mycroft was wondering if we’d like to go out tonight”_ Greg hugged his daughter in greeting

                      _“Don’t you mean YOU Da?”_ Penny wrinkled his nose

                      _“Nope, he asked for you too, he said something about the theatre too”_ Greg smiled, knowing how much his daughter loved going to the theatre.

                      _“Really? Awesome, though I don’t want to get in the way if you were hoping for some shagging tonight though?”_ Penny looked apologetically at her Da

                      _“Nah I want to spend this time with you, you’re going back to mum’s on Sunday”_ Greg smiled

                      _“Well then, tell your lover that I would love to come”_ Penny smiled.

oOo

                      _“Oh wow this is amazing Mycroft”_ Penny looked around the box in which they were seated.

                      _“Glad you like it my dear”_ Mycroft smiled and felt Greg’s hand on his arm

                      _“Thank you for doing this Myc, she rarely goes to the theatre because of the costs and getting this box too is far too much”_ Greg was stopped by a gentle kiss from Mycroft

 _“I can’t wait to tell Maddie about this, I am at the Royal theatre, about to see Carmen in the box next to the one the Queen uses”_ Penny almost shook with excitement she turned to see her Da kissing Mycroft softly

                      _“Awww look at you too”_ Penny cooed, Mycroft and Greg broke apart

                      _“Sorry love”_ Greg mumbled awkwardly

                      _“Don’t Da, Love is awesome, you are awesome, Mycroft is awesome and everything is awesome!”_ Penny went over to hug Mycroft

                      _“You are too kind Penny my dear, let’s get seated, the show is about to start”_ Mycroft said his voice shaking a bit and he felt a tear forming in the corners of his left eye. Penny sat down next to Mycroft and went completely silent as the prelude started.

oOo

                      Penny almost jumped as she applauded when Carmen ended, the trio walked out of the box and down the hall when Penny stopped dead.

                      _“Maddie?”_ Penny cried out and a blond girl turned around to face her

                      _“Penny? Oh god what are you doing here?”_ Penny ran over to the blond girl and they hugged each other

                      _“I thought you were in France with your parents?”_ Penny said to Maddie

                      _“Nope, James accidently broke his leg at his last game so we had to stay here in little old England, Mum gave me tickets for this as a comfort”_ Maddie turned to wave at her mum and she walked over to them

                      _“Penny how lovely to see you”_ the lady said

                      _“That you Mrs Yves”_ Penny smiled

                      _“Are you here with your mum?”_ Mrs Yves asked

 _“No with my Da”_ Penny said

                      _“Oh I haven’t said hello to Mr Lestrade in ages, mind if I said hello?”_ Mrs Yves said touching her hair

                      _“Not at all”_ Penny walked them over to where Greg and Mycroft was

                      _“Ah Mr Lestrade how lovely to see you again”_ Mrs Yves said in a flirtatious tone

                      _“Mrs Yves, you too oh and hiya Maddie”_ Greg said and Maddie smiled, Mrs Yves gave Mycroft a strange look

                      _“Oh sorry Mrs Yves”_ Penny cut in _“This is Mycroft Holmes, my Da’s boyfriend”_ Penny looked up at Mycroft and smiled deeply

                      _“Oh, I see well a pleasure to meet you Mr Holmes”_ Mrs Yves said and shook Mycroft’s hand.

                      _“You too Mrs Yves”_ Mycroft smiled politely

                      _“Well, Madeleine and I better head out our driver is waiting for us, a pleasure to see you again Penny, Mr Lestrade and a pleasure to meet you Mr Holmes”_ Mrs Yves smiled, grabbed Maddie’s had and walked off. Penny looked confused up at Greg and Mycroft

                      _“What the fuck just happened there?”_ Penny asked

                      _“I believe your friend’s mother was quite devastated to find out that your father wasn’t single anymore and more too, horrified to find him in a relationship with another man”_ Mycroft chuckled

                      _“What?”_ Greg turned to Mycroft.

                      _“It was obvious she fancies you Gregory, her whole body language was screaming with flirtation”_ Mycroft chuckled

                      _“Oh, I guess that explains why she always has been so nice to me and a total bitch to Jules”_ Greg scratched his head

                      _“Wow, I did not see that one coming”_ Penny sighed _“Mrs Yves as my stepmother, yuck!”_ Penny shook herself. They walked down to the car and they stopped at Greg’s flat, Penny turned to her Da

                      _“I am guessing you two would like to continue the evening at Mycroft’s place, thank you for a fantastic evening Mycroft, you are the man”_ Penny gave Mycroft a hug and jumped out of the car.

                      _“Enjoy the rest of the evening boys”_ Penny smiled and locked herself in the building.

                      _“Have I told you how much I love your daughter?”_ Mycroft chuckled to Greg

                      _“More than me?”_ Greg pouted.

                      _“Not even close”_ Mycroft smiled and kissed the pout off of Greg’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rape-case Greg is working on was inspired by the fantastic fic "Midnight Blue Serenity" I have been reading this week, it is an amazing fic beautifully written by BeautifulFiction.
> 
> read it if you haven't already..


	6. Epilogue

Greg awoke to the sound of heavy knocking on the door; he stepped out of bed, wrapped himself in a dressing gown and paddled down the hall to open the door. A flash of auburn and heavy sobbing hit him.

                      _“I fucking can’t live like this anymore”_ Penny sobbed into her father’s embrace.

                      _“Come on in honey, let’s get you out of the cold”_ Greg closed the door and held his daughter, following her into the living room.

                      _“Tell me what happened love?”_ Greg soothed his daughter’s hair

                      _“Jeffrey’s fucking kids is what happened”_ Penny sobbed _“Jeffrey’s fucking ex-wife ditched them at our house to stay, for fucking good! Apparently she has gone to live with her young lover somewhere, mum and Jeffrey kicked me out of my room and made it the little fuckers now, so I have been given the dodgy room in the basement, it’s cold, dark and smells like mould, I can’t work on my A levels like this and mum is so fucking unfair, saying I am just being a moody teenager and they boys need space to play in”_ Penny burst out crying and Greg held on to her tightly, he barely heard the sounds of feet on the floor.

                      _“What has happened?”_ Mycroft asked, voice trembling with panic.

                      _“Jules and Jeffrey are being very unfair towards Penny here”_ Greg said holding on to his shaking daughter, Mycroft sat down next to them and caressed his hands up and down the trembling girl’s back.

                      _“Oh god”_ Penny wiped her nose on her sleeve _“I am so sorry Myc, you properly have to get up bloody early, I am sorry I woke you guys up... I... I.... I just don’t know who else to turn to”_

 _“Don’t fret my darling you are always welcome here, shall I make up the spare room?”_ Mycroft asked and Greg nodded,

                      _“Thanks Myc”_ Penny mustered through sobs.

                      _“Sleep on it love, we’ll talk in the morning yeah?”_ Greg rose and held his shaking baby girl in his arms, following her down the hall of the vast Kensington town house Greg and Mycroft had shared for six months now.

                      _“I’ve taken out one of your father’s old t-shirts, you can sleep in that my dear”_ Mycroft pointed towards the plush bed where the tee was neatly folded.

                      _“Thanks Myc, you are the best stepdad ever”_ Penny rushed over and gave Mycroft a bone crushing hug.

                      _“Goodnight my darling”_ Mycroft said and kissed Penny’s head, Greg walked over and joined the hug

                      _“Goodnight poppet, sleep tight and we’ll talk in the morning”_ Greg kissed her cheek and the two men left the room for their own.

                      In the privacy of their room Mycroft turned to Greg.

                      _“What happened, truly?”_ Mycroft asked and tucked back into bed

                      _“Apparently Jeffrey’s twins aka the spawn of Satan has come to lived permanently at the house, so Penny has been evicted from her room and down to the old storage room in the basement. The twins has got Jules and Jeffrey in the palm of their hands, so she is being blamed for being a moody teenager, she has to study for her A levels but cannot find a moments peace from what she tells me. Would you mind if she stayed for a couple of days? I know this is your house but”_ Greg hesitated but Mycroft cut him off

                      _“Our house Gregory, it’s our home and she is more than welcome here”_ Mycroft kissed the worry off of his boyfriends face.

oOo

                      The next morning Penny woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee, she tumbled out of the comfy cocoon of goose feathers and Egyptian cotton, she walked into the kitchen in nothing but the tee and her underwear.

                      _“Goodmorning poppet”_ Greg smiled as he turned a pancake _“There is bacon, eggs and pancakes, the coffee is brewing and there is a pot of tea if you’d rather have that”_

                      _“Coffee is just what I need, thanks Da you didn’t have to go the whole hog though”_ Penny gave her Da a kiss on the cheek _“Is Myc still sleeping?”_

 _“Nope, he is in his office, reading some emails I think”_ Greg gestured down the hall. In the same moment Mycroft appeared in the doorway in jeans and a jumper

                      _“I still have to get used to seeing you in something that isn’t a three piece suit Myc”_ Penny smiled and Mycroft looked down at his body smirking.

                      _“Everything smells divine Gregory, how did I become as lucky as to catch me someone both deadly good looking and a fantastic cook?”_ Mycroft walked over and hugged Greg from behind.

                      _“Love you too Myc”_ Greg kissed Mycroft’s nose and put the stack of pancakes and the pot of coffee on the table _“Now dig in”_

 _“Gregory explained the situation to me Penny, am I correct in stating part of your distress was coursed the abandonment from your room and to the basement?”_ Mycroft asked while pouring a cup of tea, Penny nodded with a mouthful of pancakes.

                      _“We have a proposition for you poppet”_ Greg said after a mouthful of coffee _“How about you stay here for a time? Get some peace and quiet for studying for your A levels?”_

                      Penny looked up at both men

                      _“You... are you guys serious? I’d love that, thank you so much!”_ Penny smiled

                      _“Greg if I might suggest something else”_ Mycroft asked and Penny’s face sank a bit _“You have a about a year left before you head out to University am I right?”_ Penny nodded and looked sheepishly over at her Da _“What would you say to move in here, until your departure to university, we’ll get a desk into the spare room and what else you might need in the year to come, what would you say to that?”_

Penny didn’t say anything, she got up from the table walked over to Mycroft and hugged him tightly and started to sob.

                      _“Oh there, there dear”_ Mycroft returned to hug.

                      _“No Myc, you don’t understand, this is one of the things I have been thinking about since you guys moved in together, but I figured you rather wanted to stay kid free, I didn’t dare to ask but fuck Mycroft this is too much, I should say I can’t accept this but can I move in this second?”_ Penny chucked through sobs.

                      _“If your father doesn’t mind, I have no objections”_ Mycroft looked over at Greg who was sniffling

                      _“Da... are... are you crying?”_ Penny giggled

                      _“Oh you are unfair, the man I love just offered my only daughter to come and live with us, how can I not be happy?”_ Greg stifled a sob and gulped down some coffee.

                      _“Aww Da you great big softie”_ Penny let go of Mycroft and went to give her Da a kiss on the cheek.

oOo

                      A week later Penny was settled in at the Kensington House, paperwork had been dealt with rather quickly - all because of Mycroft’s influence to be sure – and Penny was finding herself happier than she had been in months, she sat in front of the large Victorian desk which she was given to use by Mycroft - it had belonged to some great aunt or something – her laptop open with notes and assignments, a stack of books adored the desk on either side of the laptop and she felt more than ready to start studying her ass off

oOo

                      _“Penny, would you come in here for a minute please?”_ Mycroft’s voice pleaded when Penny was passing the study door the hall.

                      _“Sure thing Myc, what’s up 007?”_ Penny smiled and sat down on the edge of the desk

                      _“Nothing major, though I was wondering if you had thought about where to spend Christmas this year?”_ Mycroft asked looking up from his laptop.

                      _“Well, with you guys”_ Penny’s sank a bit _“I mean if... if that is okay with you?”_

 _“Of course it is my dear, I just thought you’d might want to go to your mother’s for the holidays”_ Mycroft sent Penny an assuring smile

                      _“Not if I can’t help it!”_ Penny shook her head vigorously

                      _“It is a custom for me to go to our country estate along to join my family in the holiday festivities and I was going to ask Greg to join me this year”_ Mycroft sipped his tea that was cooling next to his laptop

                      _“Oh so I guess I am going to mum’s then?”_ Penny tried desperately to not sound as disappointed as she felt

                      _“I was going to suggest you’d accompany us, Greg has already met the extent of my relations but since you are more or less family I was wondering if you would like to join us, thought there would not be any young people there, we Holmes’ are mostly dusty old farts”_ Mycroft chuckled

                      _“I’d love to Myc, you do know I think of you as a stepfather right? I mean I like Jeffrey but I love you”_ Penny said

                      _“I... I’d...”_ Mycroft stumbled but Penny walked over and hugged Mycroft from behind.

                      _“Wow, I made the great Mycroft Holmes speechless, 1 – 0 to Penny”_ Penny pumped her fist in the air; Penny looked over at Mycroft _“Have you talked to Da about this?”_

 _“Not yet, I was going to ask him when he returns from the Yard tonight, but I wanted to make sure you would like to come and not go as an obligation to your father and I”_ Mycroft sipped the rest of his tea.

oOo

                      Penny got out of the car and looked at the vastness that was Holmes Manor, a Georgian manor house, neatly decorated in frozen ivy and a dusting of heavy snow.

                      _“This is like something out of a Jane Austen novel Mycroft, you grew up here? Lucky sod!”_ Penny’s eyes were wide and her smile even so.

                      _“Language Penny, this is a different crowd than what we mere working folk have been used to socialize with”_ Greg squeezed his daughter’s shoulder slightly, Mycroft asked the chauffeur to bring their bags up, they were staying two nights. The trio walked up the stairs and entered through the two large oak doors.

                      _“Mycroft darling”_ a white haired lady, dressed in a champagne coloured dress and pearls around her neck hugged the man firmly.

                      _“Mummy you look fantastic”_ Mycroft kissed her cheek

                      _“And Gregory a pleasure to see you again and this must be your lovely daughter”_ Mrs Holmes hugged Greg and stood before Penny who was a bit scared but thrilled nevertheless

                      _“A pleasure to meet you Mrs Holmes, I am Penny Lestrade,”_ Penny outstretched her hand

                      _“Oh none of that dear, you are family, I am Violet”_ Violet dragged Penny into a great big bear hug and Penny relaxed slightly

                      _“Now come and meet the family my dear”_ Violet hooked her arm under Penny’s and dragged her into the dining room

                      _“Well, your mother seems to approve of her”_ Greg grabbed Mycroft’s hand and smiled

                      _“Well, Penny is the closest to a grandchild she has so I think she means to make the most of it, I think she will be making her choose from the family jewel vault any minute now”_ Mycroft chuckled.

                      They walked into the room and saw Violet proudly showing off Penny to the entirety of the Holmes family.

                      _“A pity Sherlock couldn’t be here tonight”_ Greg said to Mycroft

                      _“Yes, but he rarely goes to these sort of things and I think he and Doctor Watson is otherwise engaged at the moment do you not think?”_ Mycroft sent Greg a mischievous smile

                      _“About time too, took ‘em long enough”_ Greg smiled and followed his boyfriend around the room, greeting faces old as new. The dinner went ahead splendidly and Penny behaved to perfection, securing the adoration from all the Holmes Ladies. Greg’s heart swelled and pride filled him; his baby girl all grown up and thrown into the higher society where she marvelled.

                      When the dessert had ended and the guests were going to the great parlour room for drinks and sweets. Mycroft walked over to the piano and called out for attention; people stopped their muttering and turned to face Mycroft.

                      _“My dear family, I must say how glad I am to have seen you take so kindly to Gregory and his lovely daughter Penny, people I love so very dearly and have filled my life with so much happiness for the past year and now I ask you Gregory will you make me even more happy?”_ Mycroft walked over to Greg and went down to one knee _“Will you marry me?”_

Greg stumbled for speech, feeling his chest swell and his eyes burn

 _“SAY YES DA, FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS SAY YES!”_ Penny cried out and people laughed

                      _“Yes, oh god Mycroft yes... YES”_ Greg hauled Mycroft up to a piercing kiss and the room burst out in applause and cheer. Penny was running over to them and they all crashed together in shared embrace, Penny released them and let them snog each other senseless.

Penny looked around the room, glad faces all around and thought that life was pretty damn awesome right now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I actually finished a fic... actually wrote THE END TO A FIC...
> 
> take kindly to my baby and I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> again this is for Dreamer for being an inspiration and a great writer, I love you babe <3
> 
> Reviews are much appreciated


End file.
